


A Rose, A Daisy, And some Lavendar

by MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven/pseuds/MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven
Summary: Lil gay fic super sweet and fluffy a happy quick one shot to fill up ur heart





	A Rose, A Daisy, And some Lavendar

On sundays I went to see my mother. I always went down the same road and passed the same places at the same time. It’s one thing i promised to keep the same no matter what. One thing I could actually count on. Each week I passed this house. The lawn was covered with plants everything from a small cacti to enormous sunflowers. Right on the edge closest to the sidewalk there was a rose bush, a group of daisies, and some lavender. each time I passed I would take one of those three kind. Nobody was ever home, at least I never saw anyone. I figured that taking so little could never hurt the plants. It became habit another part to my weekly ritual. 

 

This Sunday was particularly sunny and beautiful a great day for a walk. Thankfully. As usual I stopped by I plucked my rose, my daisy and my lavender.  But as I went to continue walking I heard someone yelling. 

“MAM,MAM EXCUSE ME” i quickly turned around to see a short little plump girl around my age standing at the fence. Her brows were furrowed and her arms crossed she certainly seemed peeved. 

“Yes miss?” I said guiltily holding the flowers close to my chest. 

“I just wanted to know why you were stealing my flowers” she harrumphed 

“I….I umm well I got for someone” I managed to say, looking down at my feet shamefully. 

“Are you headed to see them now?”

“...yes”

“Okay well let’s go, I want to see if they’re pretty enough for you to be stealing my flowers”

My head shot up and I looked at her slightly confused for a moment. 

“I...okay that’s, that’s fine I guess” I had no clue why she would come with me.  I know she gave me her supposed reason but to me it didn’t quite make sense. But nonetheless it’s a better alternative that getting yelled at… I guess. 

She opened the gate and was standing beside me, I’m not quite sure how long I had been in a daze, I tend to do that often. 

“ well let’s go then I don’t have all day” she gestured ahead

I nodded and resumed my usual pace towards my destination.  It was about a five minute walk from that point on a good day. Which thankfully she kept up well. I stopped in front of a little pathway and turned to face her. 

“We’re here” 

“This….this is a cemetery” I nodded once and motioned for her to follow me. I walked up the path and turned left until I came to a headstone. It was marked “here lies marie-Ann pavroski, a wife and loving mother of her son”. In front of it was last week's picks dried and brown from the hot Texas heat. I picked them up and put down my fresh flowers in its place. 

“I’m so sorry,I didn’t know” 

It startled me a bit I had forgotten she was standing behind me. I sighed. 

“It’s quite alright, my mother was an amazing woman but we never got along well, I was never the child she wanted me to be I guess. It’s alright though I still love-loved her unendingly”

She nodded solemnly “ I understand but…. I don’t know if this is rude to ask or not but it says mother of her son?”

I chuckled 

“ ah yes, one of our main disagreements was that I was a boy, she disagreed with the way i felt. But can you really blame her she was eased to despise and hate trans people. It would have taken a long time for her to come around. She just didn’t have the time sadly” I smiled. Although my smile didn’t quite make it to my eyes. I wish...I wish I would have had more time, more time to show her that I was still her little baby and than I was still me. 

“ I feel really bad for making you Take me here, er could I make it up to you with a coffee maybe?”

I looked up at her she was rather attractive round rosy cheeks, dirty blond hair , and a sweet little smile. Precious if you ask me.  

“ sure that would be lovely” I smiled up at her and stood. I offered out my hand to her

“I know a good place let’s go” she grabbed my hand timidly and we started walking towards town

“What’s your name anyway,oh flower thief?” She smiled up at me. That smile was really starting to get to me oh dear. 

“Marissa, and you?” 

“Sophie” Sophie was very fitting I liked it. Not that it mattered if I did heh not like it makes a difference to me. 

“Hey marissa?” Sophie said snapping me out of hey another daze. 

“Yeah what’s up?”

“You know, I think we’re going to be good friends” 

“Yeah I think so too Sophie, I think so too”


End file.
